This invention pertains generally to needlework and needlecraft threadholders and organizers and in particular to a device which holds and organizes numerous sewing needles which have been previously threaded and prepared according to the instructions and patterns for a given needlecraft project.
Needlecraft projects require that sewing needles be threaded with various colors of thread according to the requirement of each particular project. The number of different needles which will need to be prepared will depend upon the requirements of each project. The needles that are prepared for each project may remain threaded with a particular color and type thread after its use on the project or they may be rethreaded with another color or type of thread for use on the same project. Additionally, needles which are threaded with a type or color of thread which is commonly used in many needlecraft projects may be used again without the necessity of rethreading them on subsequent projects.
As the number of needles and associated numbers and types of thread increase on projects as called for in project patterns, a major concern becomes the manner in which the materials are stored and organized. Storage of the materials in an unorganized manner can result in the loss of time and material due to the materials becoming entangled, damaged and sometimes being rendered unusable.
The needlework threadholder and organizer of the present invention provides a substantial improvement over existing threadholders and organizers by allowing sewing needles which have been threaded for use on a needlecraft project to remain threaded for the duration of the project. The threadholder and organizer of the present invention functions as a tool during the activity of the project and as a storage device for the periods of time when the project tasks are not being performed. The present device allows the participant in the needlecraft project to immediately resume the project after a period of inactivity without the necessity of threading needles, reorganization or becoming familiar with the requirement of the project. Often times, publishers of needlecraft patterns call for the repeated use of particular combination of threads in subsequent patterns. The device of the present invention allows the needle and thread combinations required for the needlecraft project to be stored in a manner where they will be immediately identifiable, accessible and usable by the participant of the project.
Gann U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,703, discloses a ring binder with clear opaque sheets of plastic mounted in the binder. Each of the clear opaque plastic sheets contain pockets for the storage of yarn or thread of various colors for use in needlecraft projects.
Dalbo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,333 discloses a device for storage of needlecraft materials and accessories which is of a foldable nature and consists three main storage sections. This device contains numerous pockets in each of the sections for the storage and easy retrieval of needlecraft material and accessories.
The foregoing patents and current commercial practice do not teach the use of a storage and organizational container as a tool and aid with which to enhance the performance of needlecraft work and projects as is disclosed in the present invention. Due to the organizational assistance offered by the present invention, its utility far exceeds that of any prior art.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a device of inexpensive construction for the storage, identification, organization, transportation, and usage of needlecraft materials and accessories.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a device for the storage, identification, organization, transportation, and usage of needlecraft materials and accessories which allows for a plurality of threaded needles to be simultaneously positioned and organized for viewing and use according to project, thread color, thread type, and project symbol.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide an improved method of storing, identifying organizing, transporting and using needlecraft materials and accessories and resulting function as a tool and aide in the performance of the needlework.